The invention relates to a torsionally stiff, flexible shaft coupling, especially an all-steel shaft coupling.
In the case of these couplings, the contour and shape of the rings and of the collars of the clamping bushes have a decisive influence on the displacement capability of the coupling. In operation, given high displacement values of the coupling, breakages, in particular permanent breakages, occurred on the plates along the edge of the clamping region. The normal use of round washers, which have a pronounced bevel at their edges, achieved no improvement. Since an increased displacement capability of such a coupling greatly simplifies its mounting, the invention is based on the object of increasing the value of the admissible displacement of the packs of plates and thus to achieve an increased operational reliability of such a coupling.
This invention was based on the consideration that high notch factors at the transition between the ring or collar and plates, and thus a sharply reduced admissible material stress of the plates along the edge of the clamping region, could be the cause of the breakages observed.